After everlasting
Archivo:GET_IN_THE_RING_banner.png After everlasting es un álbum de música de GET IN THE RING publicado el 11 de octubre de 2010 (Touhou Kouroumu 6). Es un álbum vocal e instrumental que cuenta con arreglos de Story of Eastern Wonderland, Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, Lotus Land Story, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night, Mountain of Faith, Subterranean Animism y Undefined Fantastic Object. Staff ;Arreglos :GCHM ;Letras :Jell ;Vocalistas : |Mie}} :nenet ;Ilustración : (O-P-L) Pistas *01. (06:05) **''Moon Dust'' **arreglos: GCHM **letras: Jell **vocalista: |Mie}} ** |Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World}} ** |Plain Asia}} ** |Extend Ash ~ Person of Hourai}} ** |Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *02. LITTLE UMBRELLA (04:44) **arreglos: GCHM **letras: Jell **vocalista: nenet ** |The Sealed Cloud Route}} ** |Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever}} ** |UFO Romance in the Night Sky}} ** |Heian Alien}} **fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *03. Miracle Locus (04:24) **arreglos: GCHM **letras: Jell **vocalista: |Mie}} ** |The Primal Scene of Japan the Girl Saw}} ** |Faith Is for the Transient People}} ** |The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field}} ** |Native Faith}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *04. (04:34) **''Fairy-tale'' **arreglos: GCHM **letras: Jell **vocalista: |Mie}} ** |Voile, the Magic Library}} ** |Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *05. Imperishable Dreams (04:23) **arreglos: GCHM **letras: Jell **vocalista: nenet ** |Love-coloured Magic}} **título original: Complete Darkness **fuente: Story of Eastern Wonderland **título original: Dim. Dream **título original: Reincarnation **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream ** |Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star}} **fuente: Lotus Land Story *06. (05:18) **''Village of Scattering Flowers'' **arreglos: GCHM **letras: Jell **vocalista: |Mie}} ** |Broken Moon}} **fuente: Immaterial and Missing Power ** |Walking the Streets of a Former Hell}} ** |A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe}} **fuente: Subterranean Animism *07. (06:05) **''Moon Dust (Instrumental)'' **arreglos: GCHM ** |Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World}} ** |Plain Asia}} ** |Extend Ash ~ Person of Hourai}} ** |Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *08. LITTLE UMBRELLA (Instrumental) (04:44) **arreglos: GCHM ** |The Sealed Cloud Route}} ** |Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever}} ** |UFO Romance in the Night Sky}} ** |Heian Alien}} **fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *09. Miracle Locus (Instrumental) (04:24) **arreglos: GCHM ** |The Primal Scene of Japan the Girl Saw}} ** |Faith Is for the Transient People}} ** |The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field}} ** |Native Faith}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *10. (04:34) **''Fairy-tale (Instrumental)'' **arreglos: GCHM ** |Voile, the Magic Library}} ** |Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *11. Imperishable Dreams (Instrumental) (04:23) **arreglos: GCHM ** |Love-coloured Magic}} **título original: Complete Darkness **fuente: Story of Eastern Wonderland **título original: Dim. Dream **título original: Reincarnation **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream ** |Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star}} **fuente: Lotus Land Story *12. (05:18) **''Village of Scattering Flowers (Instrumental)'' **arreglos: GCHM ** |Broken Moon}} **fuente: Immaterial and Missing Power ** |Walking the Streets of a Former Hell}} ** |A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe}} **fuente: Subterranean Animism *13. remains ～Another side of moondust～ (05:51) **arreglos: GCHM **letras: Jell **vocalista: |Mie}} ** |Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World}} **fuente: Imperishable Night Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Touhou Kouroumu 6 Categoría:GET IN THE RING